


Alpha

by Catberry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gifset, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catberry/pseuds/Catberry





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helluvaflyboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helluvaflyboy/gifts).




End file.
